


Laundry Day

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Well now we know what happens if he puts the suit in the washing machine
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short response to a prompt about a red thing turning the wash pink and... yeah

“Peter, why is your laundry pink?”

“Maybe there was a red sock or something.”

“Doll, you don’t own the color red. In any way shape or form.”

“…fuck.”

“Oh wait this looks red… Peter what the fuck.”

“I can explain.”

“I’m waiting.”

“I can’t explain I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
